


God of Thunder

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: Block B
Genre: Astraphobia, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk is not very fond of thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Thunder

 

 

It was far too early to be awake. No sun up in the sky yet, only the moon, round and big, gazing calmly at them for her place high up . Yukwon sighed, covering his head with the pillow nearest it squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't know why he'd woken up so early today,  just that he had. He moves on bed, trying to get closer to Minhyuk and not tangled on the sheets. He, finally, opens his eyes again, when he caught on he is the only one in bed. He seats up and leans against the headboard, eyes closing at their own accord. Yukwon's mind began to drift, but it is in that moment, he realizes why he is awake.

 

In the distance, he hears thunder and when he looks up at the window, he can see the faint light of lightning also. He understands now why he is the only one in bed. Minhyuk was never a fan of thunderstorms. Yukwon stopped asking a long time ago why Minhyuk didn't like thunder, but the answer was always the same; _I don't know Kwon, it’s the storm. The lightning, the everything_.

 

He founds Minhyuk on the couch, legs resting on the tiny table they have in the living room, nursing a cup of something that he cannot see from where he is. Yukwon stares at him for a moment, Minhyuk was never one to be much afraid of things, but the way he is holding the steaming cup, how he keeps fidgeting and staring into place is more then enough proof for Yukwon.

 

"Hey," Yukwon says, seating next to Minhyuk, and receiving a small smile, a barely there thing, but its still enough to see the dimples on his boyfriend cheeks.

 

"Hey yourself, late night TV is horrible." Minhyuk tosses him the remote with a flourish.

 

He changes the channel to a movie, one he doesn't concern himself with knowing the name and gets closer to Minhyuk, resting his head on his shoulder, taking comfort in the small and simple gesture. They watched the movie for some time, somewhere along the way, Minhyuk passes him a cup of cocoa and he accepts, drinking it slowly and carefully not to burn his tongue.

 

"It's a completely irrational fear." Minhyuk says, stretching with a groan. "Its just the sound of electricity breaking the sound barrier as the lightning travels through the atmosphere."

 

"Irrational is overrated."

 

"I thought normal was overrated." Minhyuk tells him with amusement evident on his face.

 

"That too." Yukwon agrees quickly with a nod as a flash of lightning illuminates the room for a moment. "Its just a fear, sometimes we cannot explain those. Black holes scare me, imagine being swallowed by one."

 

He gets a snort from that and a flick to the forehead. "Creepy."

 

"Exactly, totally normal to be afraid. Also totally normal to want to go back to sleep." Yukwon says with hope in his tone. "I will tell you a story."

 

"A story?"

 

"Yeah, you will be asleep in no time."

 

"Somehow I believe you," Minhyuk extends a hand to Yukwon, helping him out of the couch, and kisses his cheek, gently pushing him in the direction of their room.

 

They settle onto the bed, their noses almost touching. Yukwon brings his boyfriend even closer, relishing in the warmth, and gently tracing a hand through Minhyuk's head when another lightning strikes. "The Norse believed that during a thunderstorm, Thor rode through the heavens, whenever he threw his hammer, Mjollnir, lightning flashed over..."

 

_ The end _

 


End file.
